


Pancakes

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gli amori della vedova [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, PWP, Romantic Fluff, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un tenero momento d'intimità tra il Capitano e la Vedova.Questa storia partecipa al We are out for prompt.Prompt:Nat/Steve PWP, post Endgame in cui Nat sopravvive.





	Pancakes

Pancakes

La luce del sole inondava la cucina, illuminando le innumerevoli posate, rischiarando le raffigurazioni dei piatti e riflettendosi sui dettagli in metallo cromato dei tanti mobili dalle ante candide. Penetrava dalle grandi finestre, creando dei giochi di luce ed arcobaleni sui vetri dei lampadari.

Natasha ridacchiò, stendendosi sul divano di schiena, la camicetta candida che indossava lasciava intravede le forme dei suoi seni ed uno degli ultimi bottoni ondeggiava, prossimo a staccarsi. I lunghi capelli rossi di lei creavano delle onde ai lati del viso.

“Profumi ancora di pancakes” sussurrò. Le labbra rosse e piene piegate in un sorriso, mentre la sua risata cristallina risuonava tutt’intorno.

Steve le sorrise, dicendole: “Tu sembri averli graditi”.

“Gradisco soprattutto la vacanza che hai prenotato solo noi due ad Atene. Dopo tutte quelle missioni impegnative, ci voleva proprio” sussurrò Romanoff.

Steven la baciò ripetutamente, le sollevò la camicetta e le afferrò i fianchi.

“Ti meriti il meglio” disse.

Natasha gli abbassò i pantaloncini azzurri aderenti, ribattendo: “Ci meritiamo”.

Il petto nudo di Rogers si alzava e abbassava seguendo il suo respiro, mettendo in mostra i muscoli prominenti, con mani attente Romanoff gli abbassò anche i boxer, dicendo: “Voglio vedere se sai anche di pancakes ai mirtilli”.

< Ogni cosa che fa lontano dalla guerra è un’opera d’arte. Quella montagna di frittelle sembrava una torta con quelle decorazioni di frutti di bosco, quelle ultime sembravano una corona floreale per quanto erano belle e ben posizionate.

Mi fa ricordare perché voglio vivere una vita normale e felice con lui. Dimenticando gli Avengers, il mondo, il dolore, cancellando la ormai lontana stanza rossa > pensò.

Steven le mordicchiò ripetutamente le labbra, succhiandole e baciandole, mentre le sue mani massicce percorrevano il corpo di lei. La spogliò, liberandole la pelle candida dall’intimo, brividi di eccitazione lo scuotevano, le sue pupille si erano dilatate ed i suoi occhi erano diventati liquidi, mentre il suo respiro accelerava.

Natasha gli allacciò le gambe intorno alla vita, accarezzandogli l’intimo con dita esperte.

I loro gemiti invadevano la cucina, coprendo il basso suono prodotto dal grande orologio bianco appeso alla parete color panna, il mobilio era color crema, ma sembrava più chiaro a causa del candore della luce.

Rogers era entrato nella sua compagna, danzando in una serie di spinte, tendendo il suo corpo massiccio, assecondato da lei.

< Ho rischiato di perderla. Quando finito il viaggio nel tempo non è riapparso Clint, ho pensato che anche lei ci avesse lasciato in quel lasso di tempo per me infinito, e per il mondo al di fuori di pochi secondi.

Ed invece eccola qui, tra le mie braccia > pensò Steven.


End file.
